


A FanFiction Ending to Josephine Darcy’s The Marriage Stone

by Rairakku1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ending to Josephine Darcy's Amazing Story, Forced Marriage, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rairakku1234/pseuds/Rairakku1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A FanFiction Ending to Josephine Darcy's The Marriage Stone. Warning Slash. Warning Work In Progress - unpredictable update intervals.</p><p>Josephine Darcy's Orginal Summary:<br/>To avoid the machinations of the Ministry, Harry must marry a reluctant Severus Snape. But marriage to Snape is only the beginning of Harry's problems. Voldemort has returned, and before too long Harry's marriage may determine the world's fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 78: Calling Him Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Marriage Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21461) by Josephine Darcy. 



> Disclaimers: I certainly do not own J.K. Rowling’s amazing literary creation Harry Potter. I also do not own Josephine Darcy’s AU world or work The Marriage Stone. As soon as she comes back to finish her work I will remove this attempt to provide an ending. This story is just for fun and enjoyment.
> 
> Spoiler Warnings: The first 4 Harry Potter Novels and Josephine Darcy’s The Marriage Stone.
> 
> Ratings: M
> 
> Beta Reader: The Amazing Ivory Winter – All mistakes are mine

Severus strode briskly down the infirmary ward towards Poppy. When he reached her side he spoke in an undertone. “Poppy, would you come with me? I need to speak with you and Albus, I have an idea about how to help Harry.”

Madam Pomfrey gave Severus a startled glance, looking at him intently. Severus could almost feel the unspoken questions rolling off of her but she **s** urprised him by turning down the ward to lead him into her office, following him without a word into the floo. When they landed in the headmaster’s office, Severus was mildly nonplussed and saddenedto find the Headmaster sitting dejectedly at his desk, his shoulders slumped and the usual twinkle missing from his eyes. The unexpected despair in Albus’s posture reminded Severus of the sheer enormity of the situation, that it affected not only Harry and himself but the entire world.

Severus strode towards the headmaster, Harry’s Heart Stone held up into the air. “Albus, I believe I know how we can reach Harry.”

Severus’ watched while Albus took in his words and the Heart Stone in his hand. The Headmasters’ eyes began to show just a touch of their usual energy. “Of course, his Heart Stone! Brilliant! May I assume from the chain that you have been wearing the stone?” Albus inquired, Severus’ small nod causing the Headmaster to explode, “Wonderful! Then the stone is attuned to your magical signature. You want to attempt to use it as a conduit to reach Harry, correct?”

Severus gave a grim smile, his hand holding out Harry’s stone to the mediwitch, completely unsurprised at the shock that crossed her face as she felt the sheer power of it. Madam Pomfrey sucked in a startled breath of air, her gaze moving slowly from the stone to Severus. Her voice was unsteady while she answered the unspoken question that hung in the air, “Severus, with this stone we have a decent chance to help Harry find his way home.”

The mediwitch’s eyes took on a abstracted expression while she continued in a thoughtful tone, “Obviously Severus, you will have to be the one to use the Heart Stone to try and reach him. Your repeated contact with it will have partially attuned the magical signature to yourself. I would recommend that you allow Sirius, Remus, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley to be present, along with the Headmaster and myself.  It is unlikely that any of them would be able to use the stone to call him but given what Mr. Potter has just done and the fact that we having no idea what he maybe currently experiencing or feeling, their presence may help him sense that he is home and reassure him that he is safe.”

Madam Pomfrey paused for a moment to gauge both of their reactions and when they nodded she continued, “If this works, Severus, Harry will be very weak, possibly dangerously so and likely disorientated, perhaps agitated and frightened. This incident has been very hard on his body; he really is too young to be channeling so much power. You need to be prepared to accept that he may possibly have an extended recovery, or the possibility that there may be a long term side effect. In fact I am not entirely certain that given where Mr. Potter has gone with his mind and how much energy he has expended what he will remember of the last day or so.”

“Of course, Poppy,” Severus replied, surprised at how much he appreciated her concern for his bondmate, “You have my word that the foolish Gryffindor will follow your treatment plan to the letter. I think that considering your recommendations about Harry’s friends we should also consider including the house elf Dobby. He seems to be bonded to Harry, and helpful at the oddest times. I don’t know if his presence will be useful this time, but I can’t see how it could hurt.”

The Headmaster clapped his hands, rising from the desk and announcing in a voice full of its usual vigor, “Excellent suggestion, Severus.  Now since we are in accord, shall we get moving? The longer Harry is lost in the ley lines the harder it will be to reach him. I will collect Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley for you, Severus, if you and Poppy want to head back to Harry’s room to prepare.”

xxxxXXXXxxxx

The Ravens had quieted a while ago, just following Harry while he wandered lost in the depths of the earth’s ley lines. Harry wasn’t sure if he was glad that they were finally silent, or if he missed the distraction of their chatter. He did know that he was rapidly approaching the limits of his energy and would soon not even be able to wander aimlessly, having no idea how to return to his home.  He had tried until he had no more power, but no matter what he had done the shadows wouldn’t wake. He could not touch them. Harry’s misery had deepened as he had slowly and unwillingly realized what this meant for the shadows that represented all the Muggles who had no magical core for him to quicken.  All those lives lost because he wasn’t powerful enough, or intelligent enough, or experienced enough to do his job and stop Voldemort.

Harry continued to wander the ley lines for hours, or maybe days, he didn’t know. There didn’t seem to be any way to track the passage of time in this strange place. Things from nightmares, dark figures that lacked form with red eyes, occasionally ran at him from the dark, tried to grab him but the Ravens would caw, their voices filled with power, and the shadows would be driven back. Harry couldn’t identify these figures, had no idea what they represented, or even if they were real or a product of his own mind. Between the attacks when the Ravens were quiet, he was lost with only his own thoughts and despair for company. The longer he traveled Harry’s exhaustion and despondency increased, bringing with them his memories of the dead to the surface. Memories and nightmares that in the past months he had been able to bury and control taunted him. So many people had died defending him, others because he hadn’t reacted fast enough, and now the new voices of the muggle souls that he couldn’t wake. As he moved aimlessly through the ley lines, he began to believe that perhaps Riddle was right, that he may have given his life for the world, that he was forever dammed and lost in this place.

With his energy failing, he moved slower and slower along the ley lines. Harry couldn’t even tell if he was moving in one direction or wandering in circles. Only thoughts of Severus, and his family and friends kept him moving, forcing him onward, hoping that he might chance upon the way home. He knew that Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione would miss him. And Severus, Severus had asked him for a date. Harry still didn’t know what that meant but he desperately wanted to find out. Lately Severus’ behavior had made Harry wonder if his husband might actually care a little for him, as Harry, not just the bondmate that he had been forced to support due to wizarding tradition. Harry thought, although perhaps hoped was a better word, that Severus might be upset if he didn’t return, might even miss him. Although Harry still wasn’t sure how he felt about their relationship, the idea that Severus might care for him, helped warm him in this lonely place.

The Ravens would whisper occasionally, encouraging Harry to keep moving, and oddly in this empty silent place to listen. They occasionally laughed at his muddled thoughts, which seemed almost against his will to linger on his bondmate, on the thoughts of the date, on the kiss, on the kindness Severus had shown in the last months. After a while Harry felt unable to move any farther, his energy gone, and then when he thought he would fall where stood, the Ravens whispered to him, explained in cackling voices how to draw power from the ley lines. It took some practice but he eventually managed to draw from the lines and replace some of the magic he had spent, at least enough to keep moving. After an age of walking and listening a voice became apparent in the silent gloom, so soft that it was more a feeling than a sound. The voice seemed familiar, although Harry wasn’t sure why. He began turning in a circle, trying to find the direction of the voice, not even sure it was safe to follow.

Eventually Harry chose a direction and started moving toward the voice, deciding to risk following it. The Ravens made small approving caws. He moved towards the voice cautiously, slowly, trying to bring the words it was saying into focus. Occasionally while as he followed the voice made of feelings, he would move in the wrong direction and the voice would fade, and he would be forced to back track. After a while the voice became clearer and he realized with amazement (and relief) that the voice belonged to Severus.

Severus was calling for him, seemed to be begging him to come back. Harry couldn’t believe it; he had thought he would never find his way on the ley lines to home. Harry moved more quickly as Severus’ voice became clearer and his bondmate’s magical signature became noticeable. He reached out cautiously with his magic to touch Severus’ magic, confirm that he was real, and found that this made it even easier to follow his voice. Harry felt like he could even understand some of the words. They felt comforting like a small balm to his unvoiced fears. Finally after traveling for what seemed to be hours, it seemed like Severus was right beside him. To Harry’s shock he discovered not only could he feel Severus’ magical signature, but Ron and Hermione, Sirius and Remus, Dumbledore, and finally someone who he thought was Madam Pomfrey. There was even an odd signature he thought might be Dobby’s. Harry now eagerly followed Severus’ magical signature and then with a sudden rush he found himself back into his body, back home.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Severus and Poppy had returned quickly to Harry’s room where Madame Pomfrey took position at the head of the bed, immediately running a wand scan over Harry. Severus settled back in the chair at Harry’s side across from Sirius, the two of them watching Poppy closely. The mediwitch shook her head sadly, “Nothing’s changed, Severus.”

Severus noticed that Sirius was looking at the both of them expectantly. Surprisingly it appeared that Black was for once attempting to be patient and wait for them to fill him in. When neither of them offered up any information, he asked in an irritated tone, “Well, do you think the Heart Stone will allow you to reach him?”

Severus replied softly, reachingout to place his hand on Harry’s wrist, allowing his fingers to wrap around and feel the reassuring pulse. “Yes, Black. It will be difficult but Albus and Poppy believe that it might be possible.” Severus raised his head from looking at Harry to meet Sirius’s gaze,adding, “We believe that the presence of his friends and family will be important to convince him that he is indeed home. Perhaps you could find Lupin and arrange matters so that both of you could be present during the endeavor?”

It was obvious to Severus that Sirius was startled, even after their recent conversation, that Severus was willing, however obliquely, to admit that he knew how Harry thought of Sirius and Remus. Sirius nodded his willingness and quickly strode from the room to gather his mate.

Poppy turned back to Severus as Black left the room. “I am sure you realize this is going to be extremely hard on you. Your magic and body have already been pushed close to your limits by the Dark Lord.” She put up a hand which stopped Severus from voicing his objection, adding in a firm tone, “I know that you are going to do this, exhausted or not, but while we are gathering everyone, eat and drink something. The calories and hydration will help protect you, and it’s still too soon for you to safely take another Pepper-Up Potion. If you collapse before you can reach him, you are of no use to your bondmate or anyone else.”

Severus glared at the mediwitch, eventually nodding a reluctant acceptance of her order when she didn’t back down.  With a flick of his wand he summoned Dobby, unsurprised when the house elf appeared almost before he had completed the motion.  Severus sometimes wondered if the elf lurked in Harry’s vicinity in the hope that he could be of even minor service to the wizard Dobby so obviously adored.

The house elf began gushing immediately preventing Severus from uttering a syllable. “Oh Professor Snape, sir, you is going to bring back Good Master Harry. He is needing you to find his way back from the life ways of the earth.”

Once again Severus found himself thrown by the elf’s effusive manner, but gathering his scattered thoughts, he addressed the small excited creature. “Yes, yes, Dobby, we are going to attempt to reach Harry.  Prior to attempting this undertaking it is necessary that I eat. If you could quickly arrange a light meal from the kitchens?” Severus continued hurriedly to prevent the now quivering house elf from interrupting him. “And Dobby, after that you will be required here, so arrange for any work assignments you have already received to be transferred to another elf.  The presence of Harry’s friends may be imperative in calling him back.”

Dobby’s eyes grew larger at Severus’ request that he stay and the slight quiver became outright tremors, much to the Potion Master’s concern. “Oh Professor Snape sir, I is honored that you think I can help Good Master Harry.” The elf was vibrating with emotion. “I will be getting your dinner, sir. Thank you so much sir, it is such an honor to serve Good Master Harry and yourself, Sir.” With a loud crack the elf left, leaving a troubled Severus in his wake, alone with only his doubts and an unresponsive bondmate.

After Severus had eaten the meal that Dobby provided, the potion master quickly found himself surrounded by his bondmate’s friends and family that gathered into Harry’s room.  Much to Severus’ relief Albus explained what they were going to attempt, saving Severus from answering all the questions raised. Finally Albus indicated with a small nod that he should begin.

Severus laid the Heart Stone on Harry's chest directly over his heart and once again took one of Harry's slightly cold hands. Sirius settled into the chair across from Severus, with Remus standing behind him, a comforting hand on his mate’s shoulder. Ron and Hermione took position at the foot of the bed, with Albus behind them. Dobby, vibrating with emotion, sat at Harry’s feet muttering softly to himself, “Poor Master Harry, he is so lost fighting the great sleep. The life ways can be so long and lonely.”

Severus took several calming breaths, trying to clear his mind and attempting to have faith that this would work. Severus reminded himself that with Harry, the impossible happened constantly. He slowly tuned out the rest of the people in the room and focused on the magic in Harry’s Heart Stone. Severus gently pushed his magic and his mind through the stone and into his still bondmate, reaching, searching for some sign of Harry.

“Harry,” Severus called with his mind and magic. The silent words called out in a desperate attempt to reach his bondmate. “Harry, can you hear me? Can you feel your magic and mine? I need you to follow it back to me. It’s time for you to come back now. You’ve done your Gryffindorish part and saved us all. The entire wizarding world is awake. It’s safe to come back now. You don’t need to fight by yourself anymore. Come back and allow all of us to help you save the Muggles.”

After a while Severus’ words became more personal, his desperation to save his young bondmate began overriding his usual mental filters. “Harry, you know that you’re important to a lot of people and they all need you… I need you. You haven’t forgotten we have a date scheduled for Friday night. You know if you don’t come back it’ll be hard for us to plan it out in detail. So why don’t you come back now so we can discuss the options? I thought we could walk by the lake in the moonlight, a very Gryffindor romantic sentiment I realize, but I find myself looking forward to it.”

“You should know I’m not the only one waiting for you to return. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are here and highly worried about you. I suspect that you would be inordinately proud of how much both of them have helped in this emergency. Your dogfather and Remus are also here and waiting for you. Black and I have been getting along unexpectedly well, I’m certain you would approve. It won’t last, but I promise when you return to keep it up as long as possible. Your house elf Dobby is practically shaking himself apart with worry for you. So much so I would fear for his health if you don’t come home shortly.”

Severus continued to silently call, keeping up this monologue to a Harry he wasn’t sure could even hear him. Repeating himself to his unconscious bondmate, trying to make sure that Harry knew how much he needed him, that it was safe to come back now, that he had help, that he was cared for. Severus kept calling even as his energy failed. After almost an hour he felt a faint stirring and a tiny draw on his magic through the stone. Severus had to fight down the surge of hope this raised, the draw was so subtle that Severus initially wasn’t sure it was real. The draw was also slightly inconsistent, and would sometimes fade away. Severus was just about to mention it to Poppy to see if she could tell if something had changed when the draw suddenly went from a tiny trickle to a short rush of power and then was gone.

Severus was starting to panic when he heard everyone in the room gasp. Startled, his gaze snapped up to Harry’s face, watching with baited breath, watching Harry take several deep breaths. His all too young bondmate slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times before he suddenly seemed to focus on Severus. There was a short moment where Severus feared that something was wrong with Harry’s mind as he didn’t seem to recognize him, but then an exhausted smile overtook Harry’s mouth. The smile soothed Severus’ rattled nerves, even while it answered an old wish he barely remembered having, comforting him in a way he didn’t want to think about too deeply right now.

“Severus…,” Harry’s voice was exhausted, almost inaudible. “Heard you calling, tried to reach you, was so lost, so tired, missed you.”

“I’m here, Harry, you’re safe,” Severus replied, “you’re back with us.”

Harry smiled at Severus again and his eyelids drifting slowly closed. Severus thought he might be falling asleep, when he opened them again and started looking around the room. Harry’s smile stayed, taking in his family and friends grouped around the bed. Severus was unsurprised to see tears both shed and unshed; they had all known what a long shot this attempt had been. Severus was also impressed and relieved that no one was overwhelming his bondmate with questions or information.

Madam Pomfrey moved forward after a moment, beginning to scan Harry with her wand, unconsciously murmuring her results aloud to an audience hanging on her every word. “Hmm… brain scans read normal, magical fluctuations have stopped, adrenal levels dropping back into the normal range, heart and respiratory rate improved and magic energy levels improving steadily. In fact much faster than expected.” The mediwitch shook her head, amazement in every word. “Once again, Mr. Potter, you seem to be defying expectations. It will still be several days before you are back to normal, but I see no reason you should not have a full recovery. In fact, you don’t need this any longer, your own body should be able to finish the job quite easily.” She finished removing the bright red blood cleaning device from Harry’s left hand.

Harry nodded tiredly in reply to her words, turning back to Severus, asking softly, “What happened?”

Severus paused for a moment and then questioned, unsure where to begin, “What do you remember?”

“Saw Voldemort casting the spell through the sigils,” Harry replied, his voice radiating fatigue. “Saw everyone falling, could feel the change in their magical cores. Knew I needed to wake them, quicken the magic like Slytherin described. Didn’t have enough energy, so the ravens helped me find the ley lines, woke as many as I could. Sorry… my fault…I couldn’t reach them, so many voices silent, dark. I can’t reach them. They didn’t respond no matter how much energy I fed into them.” Harry’s voice was breaking with pain and exhaustion, his face contorting in grief.

Severus tightened his grip on Harry’s hand and he reach forward with the other to run a soothing hand across his forehead. “Harry, no, it’s not your fault, you have saved so many. Voldemort is to blame, not you.”

Hermione startled Severus by suddenly bolting forward to the bedside next to Sirius, where she gripped Harry’s forearm. As his young bondmate turned to her she told him in a forceful voice, “Harry, Professor Snape is telling you the truth. It’s not your fault. We couldn’t wake the Muggles either. Voldemort cast a sleeping spell but you woke all of us, wizards and squibs alike.” Hermione took a deep breath, her voice becoming more emotional, tear filled, “Harry you even woke my parents, thank you.”

She paused a moment, appearing to Severus to be trying to pull herself back together before she continued.  “The spell he used was originally meant to keep one person asleep and in stasis for around a hundred years. By draining power from the Death Eaters…”

At this Harry paled even more and he turned suddenly away from Hermione to look worriedly at Severus who answered his unspoken question and tightened his grip on Harry’s hand. “I’m alright, the wards on my mark protected me from the worst of the power drain.” Harry visibly relaxed and turned back to Hermione.

Severus watched the young Gryffindor gather her thoughts and then continue, “Voldemort used the power he stole from those with the dark mark to push the spell out through the sigils you saw the elder demon draw. This allowed him to spread it worldwide but it also diluted the spell. Saint Mungo’s and Madam Pomfrey say it should only last three or four months.” Hermione looking questioningly at Severus, who nodded reluctantly giving her permission to tell his bondmate everything. “Harry, Voldemort removed the stasis component from the spell. The Muggles are just asleep, not protected in stasis like Professor Lupin was when he took the Draught of Living Death.”

Severus was easily able to discern the moment when Harry understood what Hermione’s words meant. He saw the guilt at what Harry evidently felt was his failure start to overwhelm his bondmate. Severus was just about to open his mouth to try and stop those thoughts, when from his peripheral vision he saw Ron Weasley rush forward to stand next to Hermione, an urgent tone in his voice as he addressed Harry. “Mate, we’re working together to save as many Muggles as possible. People from all the houses are bringing Muggles and squibs here to Hogwarts. Madam Bones said that our ministry and others around the world are bringing are bringing hundreds and thousands of them to places like Saint Mungo’s to healthy while they sleep.”

Ron’s speech seemed to remove some of the sadness from Harry’s eyes. They fluttered closed for a moment, but then he forced them open again and turned to his bondmate franticly. “Please Severus, the Dursleys, I know…”

“Harry it’s alright, relax. Sirius and Remus have already brought them here for you. Ms. Granger remembered your conversation. We did discover something rather interesting when your dogfather went to retrieve them. It turns out that your aunt is a squib, she is currently resting in the dormitories. Both your uncle and cousin are asleep, but Madam Pomfrey has them set up safely in the infirmary.” Severus still couldn’t understand why his bondmate cared so much for those appalling people, but at least he could take this worry off the boy’s mind.

Harry visibly relaxed and appeared to drift off for a moment, his exhaustion starting to take its toll.  When he opened his eyes again, he smiled at Sirius and Remus and the gratitude on his face would have been apparent to anyone. “Thank you for fetching them. I am sorry if Aunt Petunia was… She was probably very upset by what happened. I think magic frightens her.”

Sirius leaned forward to reassure him. “Harry, it doesn’t matter what your Aunt thinks. She is a small minded woman who couldn’t possibly understand how important you are to me, to all of us. We went after them for you, because that is what we knew that is what you wanted.”

At this point the little elf on the bed couldn’t seem to contain himself any longer and squealed, practically falling off the bed as he unsteadily bolted forward, startling everyone but Harry. “Oh Master Harry, sir, I is so glad you is back sir. You was so good to be waking us up from the great silence, sir. And walking the life ways, sir. Us elves is so being ever so grateful to you Master Harry, sir.”  The elf was crying and smiling at the same time.

“Thanks, Dobby,” Harry said, smiling gently at him. “I’m glad you’re all okay.”

Harry seemed to sink into himself and then turned to stare at Severus, and asked, “So we need to either break the spell, or put them all in stasis?” Harry paused for a long moment. He seemed to be steeling him to ask something. “Would killing Voldemort break the spell?”

Severus could tell he wasn’t the only in the room astonished by his young bondmate’s words and they all exchanged puzzled glances. They all knew how Harry felt about killing. Severus finally answered him. “Even if we could destroy him before the Muggles died, it wouldn’t lift the spell. Once it is set, it doesn’t require any power or control from Voldemort to continue.”

While Harry was visibly relaxed at his bondmate’s statement, Severus unexpectedly became thoughtful and turned to look at Madam Pomfrey, who was once again scanning Harry’s vitals. “Poppy, have those dunderheads at St. Mungo’s looked into that line of inquiry? Aren’t there medical stasis spells you use for people who are ill, to keep them relaxed while you heal them?  Obviously we can’t brew enough of the draught of living death to treat all the Muggles, or even have enough time to distribute it if by some miracle we had a significant volume. But a spell could allow us to protect a large portion of the population quickly depending, of course, on its complexity and the number of witches and wizards with the ability to perform the spell.”

Poppy and Dumbledore exchanged thoughtful glances at the concept and then the Headmaster smiled brightly declaring, “Harry, my boy, why don’t you rest for a few hours, while Madam Pomfrey and I do some research. Poppy, my dear, could you check your reference materials, and contact St. Mungo’s and see if anyone there has any thoughts on this idea.” Dumbledore paused for a moment, a deep sadness visible in his eyes. “We must be quick. The Muggles have already been unconscious for close to eighteen hours and I fear that time is working against us.”

“Professor Dumbledore, even if Madam Pomfrey can find a spell… how could we possible manage to cast it over a fraction of the Muggles before we run out of time?” Hermione asked, the dejection in her voice almost tangible.

“Ley lines…” Harry murmured. They all turned to look at him again. His eyes were unfocused as he gazed at the window ledge.

“Harry?” Severus asked softly. “What are you looking at. Are the ravens back?”

“Hmm… yes… they’re saying the ley lines could be used like the sigils…but I don’t understand how…I can’t understand them…”

Hermione gasped, “Oh my goodness… that’s brilliant! Professor Dumbledore, maybe we can use or modify one of the spells I found for Harry last year to use the ley lines to spread a stasis spell! I wonder if we could even do what Voldemort did and modify a sleeping spell to protect the Muggles. I need to get to the library. May I have access to the restricted section if I need to?”

“Yes, of course Ms. Granger. Come with me and I will give you a note for Madam Pince, so we can all begin our research.” Dumbledore smiled briefly at Harry as he led Hermione from the room. Madam Pomfrey started shooing everyone from the room in the wake of the Headmaster’s sudden departure, forcing out everyone but Severus, seemingly intent on settling her patient in and forcing him to rest.

Harry gaze wandered back to his bondmate and just looked at him, enjoying his presence, much to the continued amusement of the Ravens who whispered quietly in the background. Severus had leaned back in his chair and to Harry’s bewilderment, and secret pleasure, his hand was still holding Harry’s as he listened to Madam Pomfrey’s instructions that both of them needed to eat some of the huge piles of food and drink Dobby was already providing at her request, and then they both needed to rest.

“Harry, can you sit up yourself or do you need a hand?”

Harry looked at Severus vaguely, considering his request and then answering in a sleepy manner. “I think I can sit up myself.”  He slowly pushed himself upright. As he did so, Severus piled some pillows behind him for him to lean on.  Severus placed some food on a breakfast tray for him and then settled back into the chair next to the bed.

Harry glanced at him quickly again, remarking quietly, “Madam Pomfrey said you were supposed to eat something Severus.”

Severus sighed grumpily, but he took a sandwich and a cup of tea. After a few minutes of silence and eating Harry softly said, “I heard you calling when I was lost in the ley lines. The ravens had been telling me to listen, although I couldn’t tell why at first because there was no one in that place other than those nightmares. They were right though, eventually I heard you. I wouldn’t have found my way home without you.”

Severus looked embarrassed and asked, “Do you….were you able to understand what I was saying, Harry?”

“Not really, I could tell that it was your voice, but I wasn’t able to understand the words. They were almost more feelings than actual words.”  Harry paused for a moment and then looked down and away. “I was…I…was glad to hear your voice. Thank you for helping me back.”

Severus set his teacup down, and reached out with his hand, his fingers softly grasping Harry’s chin. Severus’ lightly but insistently turned Harry to face him. “Of course, Harry. If you didn’t come back how would we have our date on Friday?”  Harry blushed when Severus gently stroked the side of his face with long fingers. “Now I believe Madam Pomfrey suggested that you get some rest. I have a small amount of your Dreamless sleep potion. A little bit should allow you to sleep for a few hours, but would still permit us to wake you if necessary.”

Harry nodded tiredly and took the potion and then slid back down into the bed and rolled onto his side facing Severus’ chair. “She said you should get some rest as well.” Harry paused for a moment and took a deep breath and asked, carefully not looking directly at Severus, “Would you stay?”

Severus looked at his bondmate narrowly and then nodded his acceptance of this request. The potion master waved his wand briefly and the bed widened to have enough space for the both of them. Severus pushed himself up out of his chair as he pulled the Heart Stone back on over his head and then climbed in facing Harry.

Harry blinked sleepily at Severus, the potion started to take over. “Do you think we can save them, Severus? I tried so hard to wake them and nothing worked, and the ravens weren’t able to help.”

Severus reached out a hand again and stroked gentle fingers down his face. “Harry, you should know better than anyone that when the Headmaster and Ms. Granger are determined to do something, nothing stands in their way. Rest now and gather your strength. Let us help you this time.”

Harry nodded and smiled tiredly at Severus, who added, “Sleep, Harry, I’ll be here to help you when you wake.”

When Madam Pomfrey came by several minutes later to check on her two patients, she found both of them soundly asleep. Severus’ hand resting lightly on Harry’s shoulder and Dobby guarding them, standing with a finger over his lips near the end of the bed.


	2. Chapter 79 Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I certainly do not own J.K. Rowling’s amazing literary creation Harry Potter. I also do not own Josephine Darcy’s AU world or work The Marriage Stone. As soon as she comes back to finish her work I will remove this horrible attempt to provide an ending. This story is just for fun and enjoyment.
> 
> Spoiler Warnings: The first 4 Harry Potter Novels and Josephine Darcy’s The Marriage Stone.
> 
> Ratings: M
> 
> Beta Reader: The Amazing Ivory Winter – All mistakes are mine

Draco had worked hard through the night to help to organize the Slytherins into groups. Some were sent to assist with the Muggle rescue efforts and others to the potions laboratories where hands were needed to brew all the potions required for the rapidly increasing number of patients. Shortly after dawn on Tuesday, Draco began to become quietly alarmed upon learning that the two student Death Eaters had shown no sign of improvement. Draco couldn’t bring himself to be particularly concerned about the students’ health, but their condition made him nervous about his father. Those doubts only increased when Professor Lupin confirmed that the rumors circulating were true; the Dark Lord had indeed powered his horrific spell by draining his own Death Eaters.

Draco attempted several times during the night to contact his father to see if he and his mother were alright but with no success. As a grey dawn rolled in, the lack of reply from both of his parents turned the worry into a tightly controlled and hidden fear. Draco finally decided that he had to talk to Charlie. After a short conversation, they approached the Deputy Headmistress about checking on Lucius. Minerva was initially hesitant to allow them to go to Malfoy Manor but eventually relented, deciding that the Order of the Phoenix and the magical world needed more information about how the Death Eaters had been affected by the magical drain. She did however insist that Charlie and Draco firecall Mr. Weasley at the ministry to see if he could be spared to go along with them for safety. Although Draco chaffed at the unwelcome delay, he conceded to the demand, unable to get around it, and ultimately joined his husband in front of Professor McGonagall’s fire.

“Hi, Dad,” Charlie called as their heads arrived at the ministry. “Any progress on your end?”

“Charlie! Draco! Are you two alright?” Mr. Weasley inquired worriedly, startling Draco, who realized that his father-in-law’s expression showed that his concern for Draco was genuine, not the perfunctory question he would have expected, and, “How are Ron and Ginny? Has Harry recovered?”

“There haven’t been any changes, Dad,” Charlie reassured his father, Draco listening silently.  Draco had been surprised at how relieved he was last evening when Charlie had contacted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and learned that they were both uninjured, having been cuddling on the couch discussing baby names when the sleeping spell hit. As Draco had expected, their parents had been extremely worried about their children, but had also asked after Draco. Charlie had told him that Mr. Weasley had been preparing to apparate to the edge of Hogwarts grounds to gather information when Charlie reached them. Both were immensely relieved to learn everyone was safe and extremely upset to discover Harry’s situation. And to Draco’s eyes it was apparent that it wasn’t because Harry was The Boy Who Lived or The King of the Wizarding World, but because Harry was their family. Even after being married to Charlie for several months, the warmth and acceptance of the Weasley family astounded him.

When Molly arrived at Hogwarts an hour later, she had told them that her husband had been called to the Ministry to assist with coordinating rescue efforts and act as an unofficial liaison between the ministry and the Order of the Phoenix. As Draco watched Charlie answer his father’s questions about the family, he was again startled by the unassuming nature of the man, and yet the importance of the job he had just been asked to do. The more he learned of his new family the more he wondered if his own father hadn’t dramatically underestimated them.

His mother-in-law was a perfect example of this. Draco had been delivering some potions to the infirmary when Molly was being checked out by Madam Pomfrey. Although the woman had breathed a small sigh of relief when the mediwitch had reassured her that the baby was fine, she had shown no other emotion that would indicate that she had been concerned. Instead she had moved right on to asking about Harry’s condition and getting permission to briefly visit him.  Draco had even overheard her trying to offer some comfort to Professor Snape when he went to update him on the progress of the brewing.

Sometime after midnight, when he was headed back to the potions lab after yet another delivery, he had seen her in a room full of young children, who he later learned were the younger brothers and sisters of many of the Muggle born and Halfblood students whose parents were still trapped under the spell. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in this room, one child under each arm and a swath of them settled at her feet, calmly telling stories, answering questions, and generally calming and distracting these kids. Draco was amazed. He didn’t think his mother could have calmed one distraught child much less a roomful of strange ones she had never met. Draco’s thoughts were abruptly dragged from his reminiscences to the conversation in front of him when he heard his name.

“Draco is getting worried about his family, Dad,” Charlie was saying. “We haven’t been able to reach either Lucius or Narcissus. Draco and I are planning to go over to Malfoy Manor to check on them, but Minerva wanted us to ask if you could come along, just as a precaution. Draco needs to know how his parents are doing and the Headmistress thinks it’s important to know how the Death Eaters are doing, not only for their sakes but for the Order and the Ministry as well. If the damage to the students at the school is any indication, we might need to arrange medical help.”

Mr. Weasley nodded absently, evidently considering Charlie’s words. “Of course, I’ll go with you, Charlie. Draco’s right and it should have occurred to me that something might be wrong when Lucius wasn’t one of the first Wizengamot leaders to arrive last night. This is exactly the type of situation he could use to his advantage to increase his power. He would want to be seen helping in a manner that would increase his visibility and improve his public standing.”

Mr. Weasley paused, and then looked apologetically at Draco. “I’m sorry, young man, I know he’s your father and that Harry seems to believe that he has somehow come to our side, but I can’t imagine Lucius not using anything and everything to grow his personal power.”

“It’s alright, Mr. Weasley. Father does enjoy exerting and demonstrating his influence.”

“Either way if he’s injured or ill, we need to know. I think I can come with you, give me ten minutes to inform Auror Stark of our plans and concerns, and I’ll join you at Hogwarts,” Mr. Weasley finished, nodding at both of them, before they backed out of the fireplace.

Fifteen minutes later the three of them had apparatedto the edge of the Malfoy Manor wards.  Crossing the wards Draco was astonished to discover that not only was he allowed to pass through them, he still had permission to key the wards into visitors and bring his husband and father-in-law with him. Draco muttered to Charlie under his breath, while the two of them followed Mr. Weasley rapidly up the front steps towards the main door, “I would have thought Father would have changed the wards to keep me out unless I was invited now that he can’t be sure of my loyalties.”

“Families can surprise you, Dragon,” Charlie replied tenderly. “Your Father might be controlling, but in his own way I suspect he cares for you a great deal.”

Draco began calling for his parents immediately upon entering the Manor. When there was no reply, Draco summoned one of the manor’s house elves. “Oh, Master Draco, sir, I is so glad you is here. Master Lucius is sick and I is failing to wake him, Master Draco, sir. I is moving him to his bed, sir, but he is terrible hot.”

“Take us to him immediately. Where’s my mother?” Draco demanded of the House Elf, already running upstairs.

“Tuscany, Master Draco. She is saying she is seeing family,” the house elf replied, leading the frantic Draco to the second floor. When they entered the master bedroom, Draco stopped dead in shock. Lucius was lying unconscious on the bed, his ragged breathing audible from across the room.

Charlie squeezed his hand reassuringly and murmured into his ear, “It might not be as bad as it looks, I know a few spells that I use on dragons that can also be used on Wizards to evaluate his health. Give me a moment, Draco.”

Charlie joined his father at the bed to examine Lucius, Arthur announcing, “He’s running a fever, son. Lucius is one of the strongest wizards I know. If he’s affected this severely, I can’t imagine how badly the rest of the Death Eaters were drained. I have a bad feeling we may find more than a few bodies if the Dark Lord drained them all this critically.”

Draco gave a small smothered groan of pain at Arthur’s observation while Charlie cast a few diagnostic spells over the still form on the bed. Charlie finally looked up from the bed, and said loud enough for Draco to hear from where he still stood frozen across the room, “I’m not Poppy, but it looks like he’s magically and physically exhausted. The fever is a side effect of his body’s attempt to regain his balance. I think we should get him back to Hogwarts. He needs a fever reducer, a Pepper-Up potion to help him regain enough strength to eat and sleep properly. Your father’s going to need to rest for a week or so, but he should recover.”

Draco didn’t verbally respond to his husband’s words but the tension drained from his body as he approached the bed cautiously. Mr. Weasley’s tone was soft, calming to his young son-in-law, “Draco, why don’t you try talking to him, see if he will answer you. I would prefer to have his permission before moving him to Hogwarts so that he isn’t upset when he wakes up.”

Draco stood immobile at the bedside gazing down on his father until Charlie reached out and put a hand on his back. The small touch pulled Draco out of his thoughts and the young Slytherin leaned forward, calling, “Father. Father, wake up, it’s Draco. We came to help you.”

Lucius stirred a little at Draco’s voice, and slowly opened his eyes. “Draco…?”

“It’s alright, Father. Charlie and Mr. Weasley are here with me. We’ve come to help you,” Draco replied, struggling with a way to explain the whole mess quickly. “The Dark Lord performed a powerful spell by using the magical energy of his Death Eaters. That’s why you collapsed. We want to take you back to Hogwarts to treat you.”

“I don’t understand,” Lucius replied, his weakness and confusion all the more distressing to Draco because his father was always in control of his emotions and looking for the angle. He was never weak, never vulnerable.

“Let us take you back to Hogwarts, Lucius. I promise we will explain things in more detail when you’re stronger,” Mr. Weasley said when Draco didn’t answer. Lucius turned his head to look at him and slowly nodded, falling back into an exhausted doze.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

After being chased out of Harry’s room by the mediwitch, Ron, Sirius, and Remus stood together in the Hospital Wing, awash with relief and happiness at Harry’s return. Their relief was blunted by the constant concern for the Muggles which licked at the edge of their awareness. Ron eventually breathed out his shock in a hushed voice, “Snape actually did it. He led Harry home. You know before this year, I never would have believed Snape was able to care about anyone, much less that much.” Ron laughed harshly, “In fact, I don’t think I would’ve believed it even at Christmas.”

“Yes, it’s amazing what caring about someone will make you do for them,” Remus replied, smiling at Sirius, his answer causing Ron to blink in confusion, while Sirius just grinned knowingly.

As they stood there, each lost in their own thoughts, a small commotion at the infirmary doors had them turning, all three instantly on their guard, hands reaching for wands. Their guard relaxed slightly when they saw Arthur Weasley entering using a Locomotor spell to direct the unconscious form of Lucius Malfoy into a hospital bed. Charlie had his arm around the shoulder of a visibly distressed Draco. As the three of them rushed down the corridor to join the new arrivals, Remus’ wand whipped out to spell back the covers of one of the few remaining empty beds, asking simultaneously, “What happened?”

“The magical drain was apparently lot more severe for him than Severus. The wards on Severus’ Dark Mark must have protected him from the worst of the power drain,” Ron heard his brother reply for the group, even as Ron stood beside Draco unsure what to say or do for the upset boy, listening to the rest of Charlie’s observations. “Lucius appears to be magically and physically drained, identical to the Slytherin students. Where’s Poppy?  We need to get her to examine him and dose him with something to break his fever.”

Remus helped Arthur move Lucius into the bed and cover him, answering quietly, “She’s examining Harry again. He’s awake and she’s making sure he is stable.” Arthur, Charlie and Draco gasped, turning to look at the werewolf in disbelief.

“Severus was able to use Harry’s Heart Stone to call him back,” Ron informed the new arrivals and then turned and started moving back up the ward towards Harry’s room. “I’ll bring Madam Pomfrey.”

Ron had almost reached the door when the mediwitch left Harry’s room, immediately looking around to assess her kingdom. Ron saw her notice the new arrivals straightaway, and began striding down the ward, Ron following along again in her wake.

“What’s going on here?” she asked even while quickly running diagnostic spells over her new patient. “Magic exhaustion coupled with physical exhaustion and a secondary fever due to stressed magical core and dehydration. He needs a fever reducer, a nutrient potion, food, water, and several days’ rest.”

Ron felt everyone’s tension decrease and watched Draco reach over and take his Father’s hand. “I’ll try sending an Owl to Mother in Tuscany to tell her what happened, and make sure she is alright.” Relief was more than evident in his voice.

Madam Pomfrey bustled around the bed for several moments giving Lucius a few potions and reassuring Draco that his father would be up and about in no time. “I set an alarm on the bed to tell me when he awakens or if something changes. I need to check some of my magical medical references and consult with St. Mungo’s for some research for Dumbledore. He has had some ideas that might help us save more of the Muggles.” The mediwitch squeezed Draco’s arm, before calling while she bustled off to her office, “Summon me if you become concerned for any reason.”

Ron finally broke the silence. “If Mr. Malfoy is this bad, other Death Eaters might be in real danger. I can’t believe I’m saying this but we’re going to have to try to figure out a way to get the Death Eaters’ help. Harry’s right, no one deserves this.”

Ron saw his father look at him with some surprise and respect. “You’re right, Ron, but I fear that if we go through the Ministry, most of them will avoid getting help out of a genuine fear of arrest and exposure.” Arthur’s hand pointed at the Dark Mark on the sleeping man’s arm. “It’s not like they’d be able to hide the cause of their conditions.”

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, Ron watching interestedly as they had a silent conversation with their eyebrows, before Remus suggested, “Severus has been spying for years. He and Dumbledore must know the names of many of the Death Eaters. We could try sending some of the members of the order, each with a Winter Lands Warrior to offer them help.  If they don’t want help, we’ll just leave, but if they’re ill or injured we can bring them here for care, at least until we come up with a better idea.”

The group looked around expectantly and when no one offered any other thoughts, Ron was unsurprised to hear Professor Lupin start directing them. “Sirius, would you go talk to Aldrik to see if some of the Winter Lands Warriors would be willing to help us?” When Sirius nodded and started moving away, Remus added, “I’ll run up and tell the Headmaster about what we’ve learned and what we would like to try.”

“I’ll go with you, Remus, I want to talk to Albus. We will need to decide how much we’re going to tell Madam Bones and the rest of the Ministry about the Death Eaters situation before I head back,” Ron’s father finished, squeezing Ron’s shoulder quickly, comfortingly, before he followed Remus out of the room.

Ron turned to Charlie. “I’m going to tell Madam Pomfrey about Professor Lupin’s idea and then go join Hermione in the library. She’s doing some research on spells that might let Harry or Dumbledore use the ley lines to help the Muggles. The information about what happened to the Death Eaters from the spell and the magical drain might be important.” Ron smiled ruefully, adding to himself as he moved away, “Either way if I don’t tell her immediately, I know I’ll be in trouble.”

Moving back up the corridor to Madam Pomfrey’s office, Ron saw Charlie move forward and put his hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Why don’t you write that letter to your mother. I’ll send it by owl for you and then Madam Pomfrey would probably appreciate your help in taking care of your father. She obviously has a lot on her plate.” Draco nodded, and Ron’s brother continued, “After I send the owl, I’m going to go down and check on the students making potions. Ensure they don’t need any help or supplies.”

Draco nodded again, and then to Ron’s surprise leaned back onto Charlie. “Thank you, Charlie.” Draco’s soft whisper, barely audible up the ward, surprised Ron once again with the sincere emotion the one time ferret had for his brother. Ron shook his head and moved off on his self-appointed errands. He didn’t have time now to worry about the small oddness love caused in the world.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

Upon leaving the Infirmary, Professor Dumbledore had immediately led Hermione to the library, leaving her at the entrance to speak privately and briefly with Madam Pince. When he returned to Hermione, she was surprised by his concise manner. “Ms. Granger, Madam Pince has agreed to help you obtain any books you require from the Restricted Section for this project. I would strongly recommend informing her about the precise information you are looking for, she has an intimate knowledge of what is contained in most of the books in the restricted section and the library as a whole, so if it is in this library she can help you find the books you need quickly.”

Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at her before adding, “If you would meet with myself and Madam Pomfrey in two hours in my office, I’m sure we could share some licorice whips and compare notes on what we can find. Do you believe that will be enough time for your research?”

Hermione nodded, adding softly, “It’ll have to be, Headmaster.  The Muggles can’t afford much us to take much longer. Thank you, Professor.” The headmaster smiled encouragingly at her and she moved off to talk to Madam Pince. In a matter of moments the both of them were buried in various books and texts.

When Ron came to tell her the news about Mr. Malfoy and the plans for the Death Eaters, she just stared at him for a few moments and then pulled him into a hug. “You constantly surprise me, Ronald Weasley.” Hermione squeezed harder at the surprised look on Ron’s face and this compliment, but eventually ended the hug after a while and then put Ron to work helping her pull books and information together.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

Slightly more than an hour later Madam Pomfrey, Hermione, and Ron were gathered in the Headmaster’s office to compare notes. At the Headmaster’s prompting, Hermione started off. “You were right to have me ask Madam Pince for help, Professor Dumbledore. She led me to several older references books on ley lines, and they led us in turn to a book that mentioned some more spells that might also have been created by Merlin. There’s one spell that might work - _Terra_ _P_ _ropagandum_ _I_ _ncantamentum_. The text seemed to indicate that a powerful enough witch or wizard can use this spell to literally get the earth to transmit a spell throughout the world. The text was difficult to read and used pretty obscure allusions, but it referred to the potentia lineae as the means to use this spell. If I’m translating correctly those are ley lines. Exactly what Harry said we needed to use,” Hermione finished in a rush.

“Excellent job, Ms. Granger,” Professor Dumbledore congratulated her, making her blush slightly. “Your translation is correct. My own research shows ley lines had been used in ancient times to perform large group casting, but I hadn’t found a way to use them to spread a spell.” Albus turned to look at Madam Pomfrey, “Were you able to find anything, Poppy?”

“Yes and no, Headmaster. I remember a stasis spell that was mentioned in passing during my training. It was developed by a Muggle born mediwizard, during the late fourteenth century.  Almost all stasis spells at the time and even now require the patient to have some magical core to work. This mediwizard designed the spell to place Muggles who were alive and injured on a field of battle into a magical stasis until they could be healed. He had Muggle family and friends fighting in the Hundred Year War and he wanted to be able save them. The spell is actually quite brilliant. It’s designed to work only on Muggles, it’s a shame it has fallen out of use.”

Madam Pomfrey frowned slightly before continuing, “With the help of St. Mungo’s we have tested it on several of the Muggles who have been brought to St. Mungo’s for care and here in our own infirmary. We have only been able to cast it on a small number but the patients seem to be safely in stasis. Unfortunately from what I can tell the spell does not just end itself when the patient is healed as currently in-use stasis spells do, it has to be removed with a counter charm. If cast, we will have to carefully monitor the Muggles to know when to remove the spell, it won’t just end itself when the Dark Lord’s curse ends. So that means a major spell work not once but twice.”

"I'm sure we can cross that hurdle when we get there, Poppy." The Headmaster smiled at her.

"There's another component of the spell, Headmaster. While it has absolutely no healing properties, it just holds the individual in stasis, the original healer who created the spell would broadcast it over a battle field, but battle fields are messy and victims can be difficult to find so he added a seeking component." The Mediwitch's wand swished rapidly and she muttered a spell Hermione couldn't make out, and suddenly three brown threads of light appeared, leading out of the end of her wand, two of which disappeared through the wall in the general direction of the Hogwart's Infirmary. The third went out the window in a generally southeasterly direction.

"I don't know precisely how the Wizard did it, but he was truly inspired. Each of these threads leads to a patient under the spell who has a dangerous injury that needs therapy. Those two," her non-wand hand pointing toward the threads leading into the castle, "indicate two of the Muggles in the infirmary who are under the spell who are still undergoing therapy for multiple fractures." Even as they watched, one of the threads winked out and Madam Pomfrey smiled, "Ahhh… Excellent, one of them has finished his healing therapies."

Hermione gasped. "So the other thread leads to St. Mungo's in London. Merlin, with this we could find the injured Muggles and treat them. How does the spell determine which are injured and which are merely sleeping?"

Dumbledore's hand rose, "I think that inquiry can wait until later, Ms. Granger. For now simply knowing it does is all that matters. This is a truly amazing find, Poppy. With Ms. Granger's research results I believe we should be able to use Stonehenge to spread the stasis spell world-wide. With the Calling having just occurred there, it would provide Harry with easy to access the ley lines."

"Albus, even with these two spells, I'm still not sure that we can pull this off. Harry is very weak, and both of these spells require a great deal of power. I don't believe he can cast both spells without risk of permanent damage," Poppy informed them, her voice filled with sadness.

“Professors,” Hermione said into the now silent room, digging through her notes, “maybe Harry doesn’t need to cast both spells. There is nothing in these references that says that the spell to be spread has to be cast by the wizard casting _Terra_ _P_ _ropagandum_ _I_ _ncantamentum_. Couldn’t we get several powerful wizards together, and get them to cast the stasis spell at a container spelled with carved runes to contain the spells? You could join the spells in the vessel with an _Iunctum_ spell and then Harry could command the earth to spread the spell. Could that work?” she asked, looking at Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster inquiringly.

She began to get nervous when they just stared at her. “Ms. Granger, I’m glad you’re on our side.  That is a truly brilliant solution!” Professor Dumbledore exclaimed, bringing the blush back to Hermione’s face. “Poppy, do you think Harry might be able to be transported to Stonehenge around 2 o’clock to try this?”

“Possibly, but he is weak, I have to imagine this spell is going to drain him immensely. I know we can’t stop him from trying, but afterwards he will need at least a week or longer to recover. I’ll absolutely insist on this.”

“Of course, Poppy, I understand. I’m going to call Remus and Sirius back from their efforts with the order to help the death eaters. They can help me contact as many of the witches and wizards who were at the Calling that I think will be safe to contact to meet us at Stonehenge this afternoon to help. I’ll also get in touch with Madam Bones, I think we better have some Aurors there as a precautionary measure. It would seem that the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord are likely too severely drained to interfere or attack, but I would rather be cautious than wrong with Harry’s safety. Severus would never forgive me if he was injured because of lax security.”

Ron had been silent through the entire conversation now spoke up. “Hermione and I’ll be coming along Headmaster. Snape is still recovering; the both of them might need help either protect them at Stonehenge or in returning to Hogwarts.”

“Professor Snape,” the Headmaster corrected absently, regarding Ron for a moment and then nodded. “Yes, I certainly agree you two have earned the right to stand with your friend, and I suspect he will find your support comforting.”

Hermione smiled softly and squeezed her boyfriend’s hand before asking in frustration, “I still don’t understand why The Dark Lord did it. I understand that he thinks Muggles are some inferior species, but if Harry hadn’t woken us the wizarding world would be dying right along with the Muggles. It doesn’t make sense, why kill everyone including his followers?”

Albus smiled sadly. “I fear Ms. Granger, that you have answered your own question; it doesn’t make sense. The house elves have been referring to him for several months as He-Who-Would-Walk-Alone. I think that he is trying to destroy the world and remake it in his own image.” He sighed deeply. “He modified the spell himself. The manner in which he did it meant that he could trigger the awaking of some of his followers or part of the Wizarding world. Without Harry’s timely intervention he would have been in control of the planet. It is difficult to truly understand the mind of a mad man.”

“Even so, this seems to be a very bad move on the Dark Lord’s part,” Ron stated. “I can’t help but think he’s going to lose a lot of his Death Eaters support at this. This is going to show many of them how much he considers them to be pawns to be used and abused, rather than important pieces to protect.”

Albus nodded. “That is an idea we should consider exploring once we have hopefully saved the Muggles.”

“Professor,” Hermione interjected quietly, “You know this is only a delaying action. If we can’t break the curse soon, they won’t have a world to return to. Even if we ignore all the infrastructure damage that would be done in three months to power plants, roads, simple damage to buildings from fire, flood, etc… How are we to keep the agriculture going so that there’s food? There simply aren’t enough of us. We can’t harvest all the crops that need it, plant new ones, much less feed the livestock, or milk dairy cattle. By the time the Muggles wake, most of the livestock will be dead and their fields empty or laid waste. They will be waking to a world suddenly thrown into a famine.”

“I know, Mrs. Granger, I know,” Professor Dumbledore replied sadly. “But all we can do is take it a day at a time and hope that a solution appears.”

“What about the King’s Bargain?” Ron asked into the quiet that followed Dumbledore’s statement.

“King’s Bargain?” Hermione asked.

“Another fairy tale,” Ron replied. “The story goes that Arthur needed a weapon stronger than The Sword In The Stone to defeat a great evil that couldn’t be banished. So he offered Magic a deal. No one can agree what was asked in return for Magic’s help, some say it was the return of the weapon once the evil was defeated, some say that it was his life, some say his happiness, but all the stories say Magic gifted him with _Caledfwlc._ If the King’s Voice and the King’s Banishment are real why not the Bargain?”

Hermione gasped. “You’re talking about Excalibur and the Lady of the Lake.”

Ron just looked blank at those names, but Dumbledore answered her, “Yes, those are the names that Muggles have given to the story.” His expression was contemplative. “As for your question Mr. Weasley, I fear I don’t know the answer. I have never read about the King’s Bargain as anything other than legend. It could be genuine as the other two spells have proven to be, but I have never seen anything written in a reliable text. Ms. Granger?”

Hermione shook her head, and Dumbledore continued sadly, “It’s an idea to pursue. For now, I think we should move forward with the plan to place the Muggles in stasis. If successful it will provide us with significantly more time to look for answers.” All three nodded acceptance of his words. “Then Madam Pomfrey, I suspect you need to get back to the infirmary, but I would ask that you get some Pepper-Up Potions, together plus any other potions you think might be appropriate to send along to help anyone, including Harry, who might be drained after such an intense spell casting.”

His gaze transferred to Hermione and Ron. “You two should go get something to eat and a few hours of rest, Harry is going to need you to be strong and focused when we go to Stonehenge. To that end, please meet in Harry’s room at 1:30 to prepare to depart. As I said, Remus and Sirius can assist me in gathering as many of the witches and wizards from the calling as can be reached in such a short time.  If you agree, Poppy, I believe that Harry and Severus should be allowed to rest until 1 o’clock before we inform them of our ideas.” Madam Pomfrey nodded her. “Excellent, shall we?” the headmaster finished, escorting the three of them from the office and off to their respective destinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FanFiction Writer Notes: I know, I know no Harry or Severus interaction in this chapter, but I needed to get everyone running around and finding out information, I needed in order to try and let Harry save the world. I will be getting back to Harry and Severus in the next chapter.
> 
> For those true King Arthur historians, yes I am absolutely twisting Arthurian legend to my own benefits, by absconding with the story of the Lady in the Lake. I hope everyone will forgive me. I hope eventually you find the abduction worth it.
> 
> Please review, I love constructive criticism, even spelling and grammar suggestions, but no flames please. 
> 
> Rairakku


	3. Chapter 80 Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I certainly do not own J.K. Rowling’s amazing literary creation Harry Potter. I also do not own Josephine Darcy’s AU world or work The Marriage Stone. As soon as she comes back to finish her work I will remove this horrible attempt to provide an ending. This story is just for fun and enjoyment.
> 
> Spoiler Warnings: The first 4 Harry Potter Novels and Josephine Darcy’s The Marriage Stone.
> 
> Ratings: M
> 
> Beta: The ever patient, Ivory Winter – All mistakes are mine

Harry sighed and snuggled deeper into the warm blanket around him. Ignoring the soft murmuring in the distance, he allowed himself to float in that relaxing land between waking and dreaming. His sleepy brain reported that the murmuring had stopped and that a warm weight had now settled on the bed by his hip. As he floated in his hazy dream world he imagined that he felt fingers stroking lightly, repeatedly down the side of his face. It was a new sensation but one he found strangely comforting, even if it was a product of his imagination. The motion was so gentle, and so few had touched him in such a manner, that he wanted to stay here floating in the wonderful fantasy, until the sensation on his face stopped and a warm hand landed on his shoulder.

“Come on, Harry, time to wake up,” he heard in his ear, the hand shaking his shoulder gently, causing Harry to groan in protest, burrowing deeper into the pillow. “None of that, now. I realize you are tired but Professor Dumbledore is on his way and I expect you would prefer to have a few minutes to prepare.” Harry found himself following the directions of that warm teasing voice without thought, yawning deeply and opening his eyes. He promptly froze, discovering Severus perched on the edge of the bed, very close, almost leaning into Harry’s hip. The position was so unexpected that he wasn’t sure how to react.

After a moment Harry, pulled himself upright in to a sitting position, Severus’s hand sliding downward off his shoulder to rest on the bed next to him. Since the beginning of their crazy marriage they had shared a bed nightly but they very rarely touched or even sat in such a familiar position. He could count on one hand the number of times it had happened. The first two nights when Severus had woken him from nightmares, the night in the winter lands before the battle, the night of the calling when Severus had been injured, and Harry had the vague impression that the following night Severus had held him when he had still been having trouble focusing from the damage from the elder demon. Severus had always been awake and out of bed before him in the mornings, and had never woken him in such a manner before. It felt oddly disorienting and comforting at the same time.

Staring at his bondmate, trying to organize his thoughts, Harry suddenly remembered Hermione’s brief explanation several hours ago. The words that followed were more a question than a statement, unable to bring himself to voice his concerns. “Hermione said that Voldemort used the Death Eater’s magic to power the spell…? Were you…? Are you…?”

Severus shook his head, thankfully for Harry’s peace of mind taking pity on his fumbling attempts to ask. “Apparently Albus’s wards are effective at protecting me from more than the Dark Lord’s wrath. He was unable to drain me to the degree he did the others. I was tired and my magic levels moderately depleted, but it was nothing that food and sleep couldn’t resolve.” Severus raised a hand to prevent Harry from interrupting, apparently anticipating his next question, “Like everyone else, I was hit by the Voldemort’s curse, but you woke me, in fact from what I can determine you woke everyone at Hogwarts almost immediately.”

Harry absorbed this information, looking at Severus closely, trying to determine if he was hiding any injuries and in a safe private corner of his mind enjoying just being close to him after the horrible fear that he might never return from the ley lines and see his bondmate again.  Eventually the words he had heard in his sleep registered in his waking mind and he furrowed his brow. “Dumbledore’s coming? Did they figure out a way to save the Muggles? What do they have planned?”

Severus’s eyebrows raised at the sudden onslaught of questions. “Calm yourself, Harry. Poppy sent Dobby in a few moments ago to tell me that Albus would be coming shortly to inform us of the results of their research. Your elf didn’t have any other information so I sent him for another meal. That insane woman is fanatical about her patients’ care and I’d prefer to avoid a lecture about either of our eating habits.” Harry’s bondmate paused for a moment looking searchingly at him, and then asked, “You seem stronger and significantly more alert. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.”

Severus snorted, “Harry, you were lost for more than half a day in ley lines, prior to which you had saved the entire wizarding world by yourself. Now, how are you?”

Harry moved to get out of the bed, avoiding Severus’s penetrating gaze. “I’m a little tired, but feeling a lot stronger than I was before. I can get up,” Harry answered him cautiously, wondering if Severus would be irritated with him for being weak, for recovering slowly. That didn’t feel right to Harry though, Severus seemed more concerned than angry.

Severus startled Harry by reaching out with a gentle hand and turning Harry to face him. Harry couldn’t believe it, first the gentle wake up call, now Severus touching his face, and expressing open concern for him. “Are you entirely sure you are ready to meet with Albus, Harry? Once he comes, events are likely to start moving quickly again. I could hold him off for an additional couple of hours if you need to rest longer before facing the world.”

Harry just stared at Severus. He was offering to ask the Headmaster to wait, for Harry. He couldn’t wrap his head around the concept, answering slowly, “I really am much better, Severus. I am not injured, just tired but not nearly as exhausted as I felt when I first awoke. Anyway, I don’t think we can wait any longer. The longer we wait, the more Muggles will die.”  He covered his confusion at the offer Severus had made and the slightly addicting feeling of his bondmate’s hand on his face by climbing out of the bed, and slowly getting ready to meet the headmaster.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

Fifteen minutes later Severus was sitting across from Harry at a small table eating the food provided by an annoyingly enthusiastic Dobby when the Headmaster entered the room. Severus grimaced when Albus promptly proceeded to transfigure himself a cushy, pink paisley and aquamarine chair and join them. “I’m glad to see you up and around, young Harry. We really must find a way to stop you from landing in the hospital wing.” The Headmaster’s eyes swiveled to meet Severus’s gaze and he noticed that they twinkling, which instantly made Severus nervous as the man continued speaking. “If nothing else, keeping you healthy and out the hospital wing would be good for Severus’s back. I can’t imagine that the chairs here are very comfortable to sleep in, are they, Severus?”

Severus for once thanked the control years of spying had given him over his facial expressions. He raised an eyebrow at the slightly demented headmaster, and took a calm sip of his tea, before utterly ignoring the comment, instead changing the subject by asking, “I presume you have discovered a way to save the Muggles?”

The headmaster smiled briefly, but then proceeded to fill in the two of them on the stasis and propagation spells Miss Granger and Madam Pomfrey had rediscovered. Although Severus saw several problems with the solution, he could see why the headmaster was using it to buy time.  Severus covertly watched Harry’s reactions while the plan was presented to them. His bondmate didn’t interrupt but he became progressively quieter and more introspective, the weight of the burden he took onto his shoulders almost visible when Albus explained, without prompting, that this was a temporary solution and what might happen if they weren’t able to wake the Muggles soon or come up with some other options to save their world. Severus was saddened by the knowledge of the burden the Headmaster and the Magical World was once again placing on Harry and angrily frustrated that he was apparently helpless to prevent it. What kind of a bondmate was he that he couldn’t protect Harry, even for a few minutes from the knowledge of how bad things were?

Once Albus moved onto Lucius Malfoy’s situation and their concerns and possible plans to help the rest of the Death Eaters, Severus found that he could no longer keep quiet. “You’re bringing Death Eaters onto the Hogwarts grounds?” Severus demanded, voice low and deadly, pitching his tone to indicate that he thought the Headmaster had lost whatever small piece of sanity he might have previously retained. “How can you condone such a dangerous maneuver? Think of all the damage they could cause once they are inside the wards? What about the risk to Harry? To the other students? I’m certain many of his devoted Death Eater would love a chance to improve their standing with Voldemort by capturing or killing Harry for him.”

“Severus, you can’t think they consented to be drained by Voldemort,” Harry jumped in, astounding Severus once again at the defense of even those who reviled and would happily destroy him. “If our actions define who we are, their actions have condemned them but we have to help them or we aren’t any better than the Death Eaters”

Severus considered Harry’s words momentarily, attempting to calm down, forcing himself to remember how personally the young man took every death in this war, even ones that could never have been his fault. “I’ll concede that perhaps we should help them, but not here in Hogwarts, it’s too dangerous.” Turning back the headmaster, “Albus, you can’t allow them inside the wards.”

“I happen to agree with you, Severus,” Albus interrupted, effectively ending his tirade, “in fact, I’ve several Order members creating a temporary infirmary outside of Hogsmeade. We’ll be able to provide them with any medical attention they might require. It’s outside the wards so they aren’t a risk to Hogwarts and the students. By not placing it directly in Hogsmeade, the Death Eaters are provided a small measure of anonymity which may encourage them to accept the help they need.”

Severus was sitting silently in his chair, attempting to absorb the Headmaster’s new information, wondering how this man who wandered through life acting demented could make so many things happen so quickly, when Harry asked into the prolonged silence, “Professor, do we know if Voldemort has discovered that I managed to wake the Wizarding World?”

“I’m sorry, Harry, we don’t,” Dumbledore replied, shaking his head sadly at Severus’s bondmate. “Unfortunately, I haven’t even been able to determine where he cast the curse, or where he might currently be located. Although everyone you woke knew that you had saved them, since you didn’t directly touch Voldemort’s magical core, it may not yet be apparent to him that you have already partially thwarted his plans. Voldemort has been progressively isolating himself the last several months, and any Death Eaters near him are likely to be weak and ill to the point of coma. There may be no one around to bring his attention to the fact that the curse has already been removed.”

The Headmaster paused before continuing, “Even if Voldemort hasn’t yet comprehended what you have done, there is no way to hide the effects of the propagation spell. When you use it to spread the stasis spell Poppy found, the entire Wizarding world is going to notice. Your magical signature, as Severus once pointed out, is very recognizable, and it’ll be all over the spell. Once the spell moves through the ley lines, any one with even a trace of magic, including the squibs, are going to feel it pass and it will be covered with your magical signature. Anyone who has been around you when you have cast a spell over the last several years will be able to identify who cast it. You’ve dueled with him, Voldemort will have no trouble pinpointing your signature. Even as insane as the Dark Lord has become he is a powerful, intelligent, and highly trained wizard. It won’t take him long to discover what you cast.”

“So it’s possible that he might interfere in our attempt to save the Muggles.”

“Yes, Harry,” Dumbledore answered calmly. “I think at this point the risk of interference with the spell casting at Stonehenge is exceedingly small. Given how drained the Death Eaters we have seen appear to be, I suspect that he must also be drained, although I doubt that he would have exhausted himself to the extent of his followers. To do so would have left him vulnerable to attack which doesn’t fit his personality. Likely Voldemort’s weakness means that a direct confrontation would be very risky for him right now, unless he excluded a few Death Eaters from the power draw, to protect him in the event of an attack, which also doesn’t seem to fit his personality.”

Severus had begun to open his mouth to object loudly that no matter how injured the Dark Lord was the casting was going to be dangerous, when Dumbledore raised his hand to prevent the interruption, “Madam Bones has already agreed to and arranged for Aurors to accompany us to protect all the participants and Harry in case I am wrong. Several members of the order, including Mad-Eye will also be meeting us there for everyone’s safety. I think the bigger risk is after the stasis spell has been cast.  There is a significant possibility that he will try to interfere with the protection we will have provided the Muggles. That is a worry for the future however, for now we just need to get the Muggles into stasis and buy them and us time to recover.”

Harry nodded. Still subdued Severus noted, deciding that the young man was processing the information. “You said that I wouldn’t be casting the stasis spell myself, so will you be casting the spell Professor?”

“Actually, we have managed to arrange for a large number of the witches and wizards who were at The Calling to meet us at Stonehenge. They will cast the stasis spell. I’ve reviewed Ms. Granger’s notes on the propagation spell and they would suggest that the more powerful the spell to be sent, the easier it is to get the ley lines to accept and transmit it. If you hadn’t just had to save the entire wizarding world alone, you would certainly have been strong enough to cast both spells. Since you cannot, and at this point should not, the more powerful witches and wizards who assist, the stronger the stasis spell. Once they have cast it on the Rune Jar Ms. Ganger is creating, I will use the Ictum incantation to join the spells. And before either of you asks, if the first attempt doesn’t reach the entire world, we can cast both spells repeatedly to protect everyone. Failing that we can spread information about the stasis spell to every hospital and Mediwitch and government in the world, and get every witch and wizard possible out there casting the spell over as many Muggles as possible.”

Harry nodded again. Severus noted with a vague relief the lessening tension in his young bondmate’s shoulders. Apparently knowing that there were options and alternative plans helped Harry relax. Out of genuine curiosity, Severus inquired, “Who has agreed to come?”

“Lord Aventine, Nicholas Flamel, Mr. Ollivander, Merik Volpine, Augusta Longbottom, Pharaoh Nitrocris and several other strong witches and wizards in the Wizengamout whom I trust. I’ve arranged with Madam Bones to have them apparate along with the Aurors from the Ministry to Stonehenge. Of course, Remus and Sirius will be coming along.”

“Are you sure that I can’t just cast the stasis spell myself, so we don’t have to put so many lives at risk if we are wrong and Voldemort does attack?” Harry asked.

“Harry,” Severus ground out in a frustrated voice. “Haven’t you been listening to myself and the Headmaster? You almost killed yourself to save the entire Wizarding world. I am certainly not going to allow you to try and destroy yourself again less than 24 hours later. You do not need to fight alone this time. For once we’ve had the time to prepare and plan a way to help you. The wizards who are coming are powerful. I’m confident that Albus has informed them of the dangers involved, yet they are choosing to come. They’re coming to help you, let us support you this time.” Severus kept his gaze fixed on Harry during this speech, trying to determine if he was going to have to shake some common sense into his young bondmate to get him to allow them to help.

Harry’s gazed never shifted from Severus’s eyes while the Headmaster added, “Severus is right Harry, you’re pushing yourself dangerously hard. In fact, if we had any other option that would allow us to save the Muggles without a threat to you I would take it. As it is Madam Pomfrey has already indicated that once the spell casting is done and you are back at Hogwarts she is going to insist on at least a week long recovery period.”

Harry had not yet looked away from Severus. What he was searching for Severus didn’t know, but eventually he nodded and turned back to the Headmaster, who cleared his throat before continuing, “Well, if we have settled this issue, I should go allow your family and friends in. They’re waiting outside, and becoming highly anxious to see you.”

“Headmaster, before you let them in, I was wondering…” Harry closed his eyes as if he didn’t want to ask but also desperately needed to know, “Do we know how many have died?” The halting question and the look on Harry’s face stole Severus’s breath. He could feel the pain radiating off Harry who hadn’t even heard the answer yet.

“No, Harry, no one knows but it’ll likely be in the tens, if not hundreds of thousands. We believe that in this short time that very few of the Muggles have died of dehydration or exposure yet, but when the initial curse hit there was no warning. We know there have been a lot of car crashes, airplanes, injuries from falls. We were very lucky at Hogwarts that all those who were injured had no fatal injuries and Madam Pomfrey was able to treat them promptly,” Dumbledore continued softly while Harry took in a shuddering breath. “There is nothing anyone could have done to prevent those deaths, all we can do is work together to try and protect the billions who survived the initial moments.”

Harry didn’t respond to the Headmaster’s words, looking down at the floor for a long moment before standing up to walk over and stare out the windows. Severus exchanged a glance with Albus who nodded and left the room. Severus joined Harry at the window, not saying a word, just letting Harry catch his breath and process.

“He must be beyond insane, Severus. He really does want to become what the house elves call him. He-Who-Walks-Alone. So many deaths, all for a madman’s dreams. So much damage even to those who claim to believe in him.”

Severus turned Harry to face him, worried about how Harry was taking the overwhelming news of the sheer magnitude of the disaster. He felt his chest constrict at the tight closed off expression on Harry’s face. “Harry, you must understand that those deaths are not your responsibility, the only one that could have prevented them is Voldemort, by not casting the curse. You have saved more lives; you will save more lives than that monster will ever destroy. You just argued that our actions define us, so you must see that your actions make you the exact opposite of the Dark Lord. You did not cause these deaths,” Severus repeated, trying to make him understand.

Harry nodded but did not verbally respond to Severus’s statement, he just seemed to absorb it into himself. Severus thought he could see a small decrease in the tightness around Harry’s eyes. He would have to be satisfied with that for now. Harry would not be Harry if he did not feel the grief and loss of this tragedy. Severus would just have to watch closely and make sure that he helped Harry come out the other side of this disaster with his soul intact. He was still frustrated that he couldn’t seem to stop Harry from constantly being hurt. Harry turned back to look out to the window, and Severus was not sure what he was contemplating. Without looking at him, Harry slowly reached out and wrapped a hand around Severus’s left forearm.

“When this is done, when we have recovered and have figured out how to save them, we are going to find a way to remove this mark. He will not use you for his evil again. He will not hurt you anymore. I will not allow it,” Harry stated in firm voice.

Severus nodded in response, allowing the words to warm his damaged soul.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

When Professor Dumbledore waved them into the room, Hermione entered quickly, wanting to see for herself that her friend was doing as well as she had been told. She stopped in surprise at the threshold of Harry’s room, grabbing the wall to stay upright when Ron stumbled into her, the sight in front of her freezing her feet. Harry was standing in front of a window, perfectly still, apparently staring at the horizon, fingers wrapped around Snape’s wrist. And Snape was very close to Harry’s side, almost leaning into her friend. Harry must have heard them enter and turned to look at them, hand releasing Snape, the visible strain on his face encouraging Hermione to shake off her shock and move over to the two men, listening to Ron’s cheerful greeting, “Hey mate, it’s good to see you up and around. You really had us freaked out for a while there.”

Hermione came right up to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug, scolding, “Don’t ever do that to us again. You’re our best friend and you’re not allowed to leave us behind. We can’t cover your back if you don’t take us with you.”

Hermione noticed out of the corner of her eye Professor Snape reach up to quickly squeeze Harry’s shoulder before moving over to speak with Dumbledore, leaving Harry standing with them. When Hermione let Harry go she noticed a slight blush on his cheeks and she wondered if he was embarrassed by the hug or by having been seen holding Snape’s arm. Either way he nonetheless seemed happy to see them. “Hermione,” he asked slowly, “did you tell me this morning that your parents are awake?”

“Oh, Harry, it’s so wonderful. We had no idea. Neville’s grandmother found them in London.  I… I…,” Hermione stuttered, the remembered fear that her parents would die overwhelming her for a moment, before she took a calming breath and forced herself to continue. “I thought they might be dead or injured. It was such a relief to have them here. They’re going to want to see you again when you are ready, to thank you. Right now they are helping Madam Pompfrey organize some students and other squibs to take care of the sleeping Muggles and help with potions and in the greenhouses. Where ever anyone can be useful.”

“Yeah, Harry, you wouldn’t believe how much everyone is pitching in, even the Slytherins.  Most of the Muggle born and Halfblood’s families and friends have already been moved here,” Ron added, talking at break neck speed. “Lots of the older students are helping make potions for Madam Pomfrey and St. Mungo’s. Neville’s got some of the younger students organized to help Madam Sprout harvest potion ingredients from the greenhouse, and leading a few of the older students into the Dark Forrest to gather rarer ingredients. And has anyone told you about Draco?”

Harry shook his head, and Hermione watched him closely while Ron continued, “I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes. After you woke us up, two of the Slytherin students were still collapsed on the ground. When they were examined Draco found the Dark Mark on their arms. He got the all of the Slytherins, and in fact the whole rest of the school to bare their arms to prove they weren’t marked, without saying a word. It was amazing, maybe the git might actually be worthy of Charlie,” Ron finished proudly, and Hermione saw a small smile break onto Harry’s face.

Harry looked like he was about to reply when they were joined by Sirius and Remus. Hermione was relieved to see the smile growing larger on Harry’s face at their arrival. Even though he had relaxed a lot during Ron’s description of last night’s events, obviously cheered by it, Harry still looked far too tense for her piece of mind. He was going to have to perform some frighteningly difficult magic soon and any distraction that helped relax him was good. Sirius threw an arm over Harry’s shoulder and ruffled his hair with his other hand. Remus smiled fondly at them both. “How are you feeling Harry?’

“I’m alright, Sirius. Thanks again for getting the Durselys. I hope Aunt Petunia wasn’t...” Harry apparently didn’t know how to finish the sentence, Hermione imagined that he was still unwilling to insult his aunt even if she deserved it. And for the first time ever Hermione felt like she more fully understood why thanks to their conversation last night. She was sure that some part of it was a conditioned response from their abuse of him, but another part, perhaps even the larger, more important part was that no matter what, Harry hoped that his relatives would become better than he knew them to be. She shuddered silently to herself, shocked at the realization that it really was only last night that they had had that discussion.

“It’s fine, Harry. It was just surprising and I have to admit a little amusing to discover that Lily’s sister is a squib,” Remus jumped in, saving Harry from having to finish the sentence to Hermione’s immense relief.

Hermione saw the Headmaster and Professor Snape moving to rejoin them over Professor Lupin’s shoulder. The headmaster gathered everyone’s attention effortlessly and began explaining. “Before we head to Stonehenge, I wanted to make sure everyone understands the plans. We will be apparating to Stonehenge just outside the wards. Sirius and Remus will be bringing along Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley by Side-Along Apparition. Severus, you will of course be taking Harry. Once we arrive, Harry, I expect that the witches and wizards will want to spend a few moments talking to you. Make certain to stay with Severus. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, I expect that you will stay with Harry and Severus. Severus will need to help Harry deal with the dignitaries so the pair of you will need to stay alert and aware of the environment.”

“Wait, Ron and Hermione are coming along?” Harry interrupted, obviously startled.

“Of course we are mate, didn’t you hear Hermione? We can’t cover your back if you don’t bring us along. Too late to start trying to leave us out of your adventures now, if you wanted to do that you shouldn’t have let us help find the Philosopher’s Stone. Anyway, Hermione knows more than anyone about that spell you’re going to cast. If you have troubles with it you might need her help.” Ron stopped him before Harry could even object, Hermione nodding at her boyfriend’s every word.

Dumbledore smiled at their interaction, managing to make Hermione feel slightly young and foolish, before he added, “Well if that’s settled, I will continue. Once we get set up, I will ask everyone, excluding you, Harry, to cast the stasis spell at the Alica orca which Professor Babbling has so kindly provided.”

“What’s an Ali… Alic…, whatever you just said, Professor?” Harry asked, looking confused.

“Oh, it’s a clay jar marked with specific runes that allow it to temporarily retain spells, so that a different witch or wizard can use them at a later time,” Hermione interrupted excitedly, answering his question before Dumbledore could. “Professor Babbling taught us about them in Ancient Runes. Like all rune jars they are used to hold and retain spells, what’s different about them is that they can be made much quicker than other types of retention jars, hours instead of days. However Alica orcas are considered to be extremely unreliable since they are not able to hold powerful spells for very long.”

“Fortunately we won’t need more than a few moments,” Professor Dumbledore spoke into the silence that followed Hermione’s explanation. “Now, after everyone has cast their spell, I will cast the Iunctum charm on the Rune Jar to join them. Then it’ll be up to you Harry.” Everyone turned to look at Harry who nodded his understanding.

“You said earlier you’ll be able to tell that the spell went through the ley lines, how long will it be before we know if it works?” Harry asked, Hermione’s heart breaking at the burden her best friend was under.

“Several hours,” Professor Lupin answered him, the answer surprising Hermione; shouldn’t they be able to tell immediately if the spell worked?

“We will apparate back to Hogwarts immediately after you cast the spell, Harry. We can all wait here until we learn if our plan worked,” Dumbledore added, Hermione noticing that he kindly didn’t mention that Harry was likely to be exhausted and in need of rest, if not Madam Pomfrey, again. “Although the spell should work quickly, learning how far it spread will take time. Madam Bones has agreed to contact the rest of the world governments to explain what you have done after we return and allow them to check on their Muggles to make sure they are protected. The Minister has requested, and I agree, that as a safety precaution, we shouldn’t inform them ahead of time to keep our plans at least somewhat private.”

Dumbledore began handing out socks to everyone in the room. “These are portkeys that will bring you directly to the Infirmary. I created these, keyed to allow you past Hogwarts wards in case something goes wrong and we don’t have time to get outside of Stonehenge’s wards to apparate back here.”

Madam Pomfrey bustled in at the end of Dumbledore’s speech and started handing out small potion bottles. “These are small amounts of Pepper-up Potion. If you’re feeling drained after the spell casting, take it, it will help keep you moving for a short time baring additional over-exertion. I expect the seven of you, including you, Headmaster, to report here after the spell casting so I can examine everyone to ensure no one is dangerously over extended. Neither of these spells have been cast routinely in centuries, the Terra Propagandum Incantamentum may not have been cast in a millennium. There could be power draws or complications we haven’t yet discovered. Severus, this bag has extra potions in case some of the others need them, and a standard emergency potion kit, just as a precaution.”

Hermione’s heart rate picked up at Madam Pomfrey’s words, the fear at all the things that could go wrong rising again in her mind even while she watched Professor Snape take the satchel and sling it over his shoulder.

Dumbledore looked around, checking on everyone. “Any questions? Anything we might have overlooked?” They all stared at each other and shook their heads, saying nothing. “In that case it is time to get started.” And the Headmaster turned and headed out of the infirmary, the rest following along behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FanFiction Writer Notes: Before anyone asks I didn’t make up the ancient Runes Professor Bathsheda Babbling. According to Wikipedia, this is J.K. Rowling’s choice of names for her even though it never appeared in any of the books.
> 
> I hope you like where I am going with this, I felt with all the huge events happening around him, it was important to acknowledge at least some of Harry’s emotional response. How did I do?
> 
> Once again thanks to the amazing, patient, and fantastic Ivory Winter who was once again a wonderful Beta.  
> Please review I love constructive criticism, even spelling and grammar suggestions, but no flames please. I have a particularly hard time with conversations, so I would love suggestions to improve them.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who subscribed, kudo, bookmarked or commented.  
> Rairakku

**Author's Note:**

> FanFiction Writer Notes: This is my second attempt to provide an ending to Josephine Darcy’s amazing story. Although I was enjoying my idea for the progression of the story my execution was abysmal. So I deleted my original attempt and with the help of my highly abused Beta Ivory Winter, I am trying again. As I said above I fully intend to remove this fanfiction the instant that Josephine Darcy comes back to finish this story – which I hope she does.
> 
> A note about the progression of the story and the timeline: Based on what J. Darcy said in her author notes she intended to save a significant portion of the muggle world. So I am moving forward with my version of this story based on this premise. She also strongly indicated that she wanted the romance between Harry and Severus to move forward slowly and her notes showed that she was planning on them having the date on Friday, so I am going to try to abide by that decision. Based on her Author Notes, it is shortly after dawn very early morning on Tuesday when we leave Sirius sitting next to Harry at the end of chapter 77 and the spell was cast dinner time/late afternoon/early evening on Monday. I am estimating that the events in my chapter take about 3 hours, so it isn’t even lunch time yet when Severus and Harry fall asleep, that hopefully gives me lots of time to save the Muggles before they start dying of dehydration and even more time to get Severus and Harry recovered in time for their date.
> 
> Last warning, as readers of my Sherlock Fanfiction know, I am a frighteningly slow writer so updates will be slow and unpredictable.
> 
> I love constructive criticism, even spelling and grammar suggestions, but no flames please. Thanks once again to my Beta Ivory Winter, without whom I would have given up on this story.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Rairakku.


End file.
